Episode 6215 (27th January 2006)
Plot Rosie practises her debate speech about war. Kevin and Sally can't help but feel proud and Kevin realises how grown-up she now is. David announces he's going to stay with Martin. Gail phones to check and finds out that Martin asked David to check it was okay with Gail first. Sally and Kevin go to the police. Kevin's guilt-ridden at shopping his own daughter but Sally insists they go ahead. Dev looks after the twins for the afternoon. When Sunita returns she's impressed at how well he's coped. Ken takes Eccles for a walk and loses her on purpose. Gail's angry with David for lying but he's unrepentant as he leaves for his weekend with Martin. Jessie announces she's got a new job as an air hostess with Celestial Airways. Blanche is beside herself at losing Eccles and accuses Schmeichel of eating her. Rosie's appalled to discover Kevin and Sally have reported her and Craig to the police. She tells them how her relationship with Craig is a damn sight more loving than theirs. Blanche berates Ken for losing Eccles when to Ken's horror Eccles finds her own way home. Blanche is delighted. Keith is disgusted with Kevin and Sally for reporting Rosie and Craig to the police. Sally's gobsmacked when the police explain that because Rosie and Craig are the same age and both consenting they might not take matters any further. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Phil Nail - Clive Russell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Asha Alahan - Hannah, Harris & Ria Ahmed (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Golding - Catherine Grose Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview room *Red Rec Notes *Final appearance of Nailah Cumberbatch as Jessie Jackson. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin and Sally play dirty in their battle to split up Rosie and Craig, making an official report about his behaviour at the police station; David heads off to stay with Martin; Dev continues to bond with Sunita and the twins; and Jessie tells the girls what her new job entails. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,200,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2006 episodes